Idea 17 (A house divided)
by KAL-EL1996
Summary: Rejected by Maura Tommy Rizzoli does the unthinkable causing the Rizzoli clan to make some difficult decisions. This was stuck in my head please give it a read I'm sure you'll like it. (Hopefully) Rated M just in case. This is not a Maura/Tommy fic it will be rizzles.
1. Chapter 1

#Idea 17 – Chapter one

**Summary: Rejected by Maura Tommy Rizzoli does the unthinkable causing the Rizzoli clan to make some difficult decisions.**

**AN: So here Is an idea that just wouldn't leave my head, not going to be a long story maybe 5 to 10 chapters, if ya like it lemme know I only write for your pleasure. If anyone feels like collaborating PM me.**

Maura stood in her kitchen double checking everything it was Friday night and that meant movie night at Jane's. It was a tradition set in place after a few months of knowing each other, for the past 4 years it continued on strong. Tonight however was going to be a little different you see Maura had been in love with Jane for a long time and she was 100% sure that Jane felt the same way, their relationship was naturally progressing to a romantic level. Tonight Maura was going to confess her love to Jane.

Before she was about to leave a knock at the back door grabbed her attention, before she even had chance to open the door Tommy Rizzoli walked in. It wasn't that Tommy was a bad guy but ever since she had rejected him the first time around, she felt a little uneasy around him alone. He closed the door behind him and smiled at Maura.

"Hey Maura I was hoping I'd catch you before you got settled for the night." Tommy said self righteous smile in place.

"Actually I'm just about to head out." Maura said motioning to her overnight bag on the kitchen island.

"Oh you going on a date?" He questioned with little enthusiasm.

"No date just regular movie night at Jane's, I'm actually waiting for Frankie to pick me up." Maura said as she looked out the window towards her drive to see if Frankie had arrived yet.

"Why is Frankie picking you up don't you have your own car?" Tommy asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"I do but it's in the shop for repairs and my rental won't arrive until tomorrow, I would have gotten a ride with Jane but I finished before her." Maura said still glancing out the window nervously.

"Okay well look I know you rejected me before and I can understand why but I've changed a lot and was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me?" Tommy asked thinking it would be a yes.

"I sorry but I can't Tommy my reasoning from last time is still present and I also have new reasons too." Maura replied hastily and she saw headlights coming down the road.

"You said the reason before was because Jane's your best friend and would never do that to her but I'm sure if you asked Jane about it she'd say yes, she can never say no to you." Tommy said feeling proud he poked a hole in Maura's logic.

"Your probably right about that, even if Jane did say yes I wouldn't ask her to. I'm in love with someone else Tommy and it's not you, so I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings but I can see Frankie is outside waiting for me. So I have to lock the door." Maura said pointing to the door Tommy came in.

"It's Jane isn't it?" Tommy asked keeping his cool although on the inside he was furious. Jane always had to be better than him even now, Maura's in love with Jane and that meant Tommy wouldn't get his chance.

"Yes I'm head over heals in love with your sister." Maura said as Frankie came through the font door yelling for Maura.

"Okay." Tommy said before leaving quickly he didn't want his brother to find him alone with Maura because her would tell Jane and Jane would be pissed at him. He had also formulated a plan to teach Jane a lesson.

Frankie walked into the kitchen wearing brand new jeans and tee-shirt and asked. "Hey Maura you ready to go?"

"I am but might I enquire why your wearing brand new clothes, you hate to shop almost as much as Jane." Maura asked chuckling.

"I met this women at the dog park last time I had Jo Friday and I was going to ask her on a date but I need Jane's dog which I why I offered to drive you. Ya know two birds one stone type of thing." Frankie replied with a smile.

Both Frankie and Maura unaware at that very moment in time Tommy was stabbing his pen knife into one of Frankie's tires, the cab he called arrived and he got in. Telling the driver where to go the cabbie quickly drove off.

When Maura and Frankie walked outside to see the flat tire.

"Did you drive here with a flat tire?" Maura asked.

"No it was fine, look someone's slashed it." Frankie said pointing it out to Maura.

"Do you have a spare?" Maura asked inspecting the slash closer.

"Yeah it's in the trunk." Frankie replied hoping to chance the tire quickly and not mess his new clothes.

On the other side of town Tommy stepped out of the cab and stood in front of a familiar building. Making his way upstairs towards Jane's door, by time he got there his anger had only simmered to boiling point. Knocking lightly on Jane's door not to alert her to anything suspicious hoping his sister would presume he was Maura and just open the door without checking who it was.

Jane swung the door open to be greeted by a sight she did not want to see, her brother standing on her doorstep looking like he was ready to kill someone.

"Tommy as much as I love you I have important plans tonight. So you kinda need to be gone." Jane said unaware that them words would be the ones to set him off.

Clenching his hand in a fist he threw his fist into Jane's face, felling bone connecting with bone only pushed his aggression harder.

"YOU THINK YOUR BETTER THAN ME JANE, WELL YOUR NOT. YOUR A NO GOOD WANNABE HERO, TURNS OUT YOU'RE A FUCKING DYKE AFTER ALL." Tommy shouted as he repeatedly punched Jane in the face and torso.

Eventually Jane went down to the floor to try and protect herself more, She couldn't hit him back there was no opportunity. He continued to punch her in the same spot her right eye, feeling woozy she let her guard down as the blows became more and more hurtful.

"YOU'VE DONE NOTHING BUT SPOIL MY LIFE, ALL I GET IS 'WHY CAN'T YOU BEHAVE LIKE JANE' 'WHY DON'T YOU FOLLOW JANE'S EXAMPLE' I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU." Tommy yelled as she beat his sister into unconsciousness.

Frankie and Maura arrived at Jane's with minuets to spare and headed towards her apartment. Walking down the hall they both stopped laughing as they heard shouting, they rushed to see what the commotion was.

Tommy kept punching his sister and now you couldn't even see her eye or face it was covered in blood.

"I ASKED MAURA OUT ON A DATE AND SHE REJECTED ME AGAIN BECAUSE OF YOU, BECAUSE SHE'S SO FUCKING IN LOVE WITH YOU AND YOUR SO PERFECT SHE COULD NEVER LOOK AT ME TWICE." Tommy yelled at his unconscious sister.

At this moment Frankie and Maura burst into Jane apartment and shocked right down to the bone at what they saw. Thinking quickly Frankie called for back up and a bus, he also grabbed Tommy roughly. Frankie threw his brother to the floor and pinned him there, Maura on the other hand was by Jane's side felling for a pulse.

"She's alive but barely." She yelled to Frankie as she cradled Jane in her arms.

Soon enough two uniforms came and arrested Tommy seeing one of their own battered on the floor, well lets say they were not so nice to the youngest Rizzoli. Soon after the paramedics arrived and took Jane down to the ambulance.

"Which hospital?" Maura asked.

"Mass Gen." Replied the paramedic as he slammed the door shut.

"C'mon Maura I'll drive." Frankie said as he helped Maura into the car.

They sped away following the ambulance praying Jane would be okay. Nobody had noticed the romantic dinner set up in Jane's apartment or the scented candles all over the place nobody noticed the champagne bottle in the ice bucket sat on the breakfast bar.

**AN: So did you like it? If yes please review if not tell me what I could of done better. As always hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

#Idea 17 – Chapter two

**AN: Here is the second chapter Also somebody reviewed my story and asked where are idea 3,4,5,7,8,9,10,11,12,14,14,15, and 16. since I have 2, 6 and 17 out already. All I can say is my mind comes up with random ideas for example (Spoiler alert) Idea 10's notes is basically: The wolf guy is actually a wolf and bites Jane. That is all that's written about idea 10 (yet) it's just a sentence atm but there could be more too it but I haven't explored it yet. Idea 17 is the latest idea which came to me two days ago but this time next week I could have Idea 30 written down. Eventually all my idea stories will be published. Anyway enough of my rambling enjoy the story.**

When they finally arrived at the ER Maura and Frankie rushed to the desk and startled the young nurse.

"Jane Rizzoli where is she?" Frankie asked.

"She was brought in with severe facial trauma to the right side." Maura said hoping to speed things along.

"Miss Rizzoli is in trauma room 1 but you can't go in there, if you'd like to take a seat the doctor will come out and fill you in." The nurse said as she pointed to the waiting area.

Frankie and Maura reluctantly took a seat and waited.

"Should we call your mother?" Maura asked.

"Not until Janie's awake especially since Tommy's the cause. I still can't believe he did that to Jane." Frankie said showing his anger for his brother.

"Frankie this is all my fault, Tommy asked me out again and I said no. He knew we were going to Jane's." Maura breathed out.

"Maura how could this be your fault for saying no to a date?" Frankie questioned knowing there's no way in hell is Maura is responsible.

"I told him I couldn't go out with him because I love Jane as soon as you showed up he bolted from the house." Maura said looking at Frankie realisation dawning on them.

"That little bastard slashed my tyres so we would be late to Jane's, I really am going to kill him." Frankie said angrily.

Luckily they were interrupted by the doctor.

"Family of Jane Rizzoli?" He asked as Maura and Frankie stood up.

"She's alive and stable, we've had put Jane into a coma to help deal with the trauma. The trauma sustained to her face was very severe her; Vomer bone, Inferior nasal bone, Ethmoid bone, Inferior orbital fissure, Optical canal, Superior orbital fissure, Supra orbital margin, Supra orbital foramen,

Frontonasal suture, Glabella, Nasal bone, Zygomatic bone, Infra orbital foramen and Maxilla are all severely bruised, fractured or broken." The doctor said to a very confused Frankie and an understanding Maura.

The doctor noticed the confused face and said. "Basically the entire right side of her face is fractured, bruised or broken. Except her jaw that's still intact which is very lucky, there is also inter cranial swelling and pressure in her right temporal lobe. Which is brain swelling there's only one big concern right now and that's to do with Jane's optical canal and nerve, the damage is substantial it's one of the worst cases I've seen."

"Will she see again?" Maura asked understanding what the doctor was saying.

"Janie's gunna be blind?" Frankie practically yelled.

"Honestly I don't know it could be temporary or permanent, it could even be that she partially blinded and will still be able to see things with difficulty or it could be that she's blind in her right eye for the rest of her life. Only time will tell I'm very sorry I can't tell you more, Jane's now in recovery so you can see her if you'd like." The doctor said before saying goodbye.

Frankie and Maura walked into Jane's room only for Frankie to gasp and Maura to start crying, both individuals holding onto each other like a life rope. Seeing Jane lying in a hospital bed with her face bashed in and looking as big as a football Maura and Frankie could only pray that Jane would be okay.

**4 days later...**

Over the past four days both Frankie and Maura refused to leave her bedside and had also agreed not to call Angela just yet. Once Angela found out what happened all hell will break loose, worse that a free-for-all game on COD. Angela had asked several times where were they but Frankie had managed to cover for them because Maura couldn't lie. As well as spending the past 4 days with each other Frankie and Maura had bonded a lot and had formed a stronger friendship between them.

At noon Jane's doctor came in and informed them that Jane's swelling had gone down and they were going to take her out of the coma and could wake up whenever she decides to after that he left to deal with other patients.

"You really do love her don't you?" Frankie questioned with the deepest sincerity.

"More than life itself." Maura replied as she stroked Jane's hand.

"Your good for her and I know she loves you back just the same. I'm really glad your in our lives Maura." Frankie said giving Maura a squeeze on the shoulder.

Suddenly Jane groaned murmuring. "Why does it feel like somebody tried to bash my skull in?"

"Your awake." Both Frankie and Maura exclaimed.

"Not too loud my head still hurts." Jane said whilst shushing them.

"I'm gunna get you a doctor." Frankie whispers as he leaves the room.

Jane opens her eyes and starts panicking when she can only see straight forward out of her eye, looking sideways she couldn't see a thing.

"Maura what happened and why can't I see properly?" Jane questioned heart rate steadily increasing.

"Jane please calm down if you don't you'll hurt yourself even more, just calm down for me." Maura said softly as she gently stroked Jane's head.

Jane's heartbeat slowly cam down as she turned to look at Maura.

"Please tell me what happened last thing I remember is someone knocking on my door, I thought it was you but it was Tommy. Oh my god is Tommy ok? Did he get hurt?" Jane asked knocking if her brother got hurt the blame would fall on her.

"Jane I don't know how to tell you this but Tommy did this to you we found you unconscious and Tommy repeatedly punching you. Frankie dragged him off you and called for back up." Maura her grip tightening slightly on Jane's hand.

"He what...why..." Jane stammered.

"It's my fault." Maura said looking away guiltily.

"How can any of this be your fault?" Jane asked tugging Maura closer so she would look at her.

"Before he went to your apartment Tommy came to see me, he asked me out again and I said no. He asked why I wouldn't go out with him and you know I cant lie. So I told him the truth I was in love with someone else then Frankie arrived and Tommy left." Maura said tears spilling onto her cheeks.

"Maura this is not your fault you can't help it your in love with someone else but how did Tommy get to me before you did, I mean he's not allowed to drive?" Jane asked feeling a bit sick.

"Well when Frankie and I went to his car he noticed his tyres had been slashed, he assumed it was Tommy." Maura said.

"I still don't understand why it was me he came after me?" Jane questioned.

"It's my fault he asked if it was you I was in love with." Maura said trying to figure out how to word what she was trying to say.

"Are you?" Jane questioned her heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest.

"Jane I'm completely head over heals in love with you and evidence suggests that you are too." Maura said holding her breath.

"Maura I've been in love with you since the first time I looked into your eyes." Jane said her eyes starting to water.

"Really?" Maura asked smiling.

"Yeah really." Jane said trying her best to smile.

"Can I kiss you now?" Maura asked.

"Yes." Jane said as Maura leaned towards Jane and softly placed a kiss on her lips.

**AN: So I thought I'd end on some sort of a happy note hope you enjoyed it. Review and let me know what you think. Should I continue or not?**


	3. Chapter 3

#Idea 17 – Chapter three

**AN: I hope you enjoy.**

A few days later after being checked over thoroughly the doctors agreed Jane could go home and into the care of Maura all Jane and Maura needed to do was wait for the discharge papers.

"I don't understand why Tommy did this, yeah he's been violent in the past but never with family. I mean we saw my pop lose his temper but that was just me and Frankie, Tommy never saw." Jane said looking at Maura who was now sitting on Jane's left side.

"I don't know why he did this and I can already see you starting to blame yourself but this is not your fault." Maura said squeezing Jane's hand.

"What do you think my Ma will say she's always defended Tommy even when he ran over our priest, she said he's family and we have to help him not punish him. Do you think she'll blame me for this? She has always blamed everything on me, Frankie joining the academy, not stopping Tommy form drinking. It's always been my fault no matter what." Jane said sadly.

"Jane your mother couldn't possibly think your to blame for this and if she does..." Maura didn't get to finish he sentence when the one and only Angela Rizzoli comes flying through the doors yelling.

"Jane Rizzoli how could you have your brother arrested? You're going to fix this and get him released."

"What! Ma have you seen my face." Jane exclaims as Maura sits there trying to keep her composure.

"Jane you and Tommy got in a fight he's your brother, you didn't need to have him arrested. And I'm sure you face looks worse than it actually is." Angela scolded.

"Ma it wasn't a fight he jumped me and I didn't have him arrested I was unconscious, it was Frankie who done it." Jane said forcefully.

"Well once you get out of here young lady you're getting your brother out. He needs help to get better not to be locked up like some animal." Angela said still staring Jane down.

"Tommy did act like some animal he broke, bruised and fractured the entire right side of her face So she will not get him out." Maura said standing up. "Your son beat Jane so bad that she was unconscious and even after that he still kept beating her, thanks to **YOUR **son Jane is now..." Maura continued being interrupted.

"Maura just leave it, if my mother wants to side with Tommy then so be it. If she wants to help him that's fine, I just hope he doesn't snap at her. " Jane said looking at Maura hoping she got the message she was trying to sent.

Maura understood Jane didn't want her mother to know the severity of her injuries, she wanted her mom to believe in Jane and not Tommy.

"Jane is now what?" Angela exclaimed.

"Ma it doesn't matter if you wanna take Tommy's side be my guest but just know I will never forgive you if you do." Jane said looking her mother dead in the eyes.

Angela stared right back at Jane to determine how serious she was and she could tell that Jane was deadly serious. Angela looked away and walked towards the door.

"Just so you know Frankie will never forgive you either." Was Jane final words as her mom left the room.

Maura quickly wrapped Jane in a hug and said.

"It'll all be okay."

"How can it be okay I just broke up my family, how will things ever be okay again." Jane said quietly.

Half an hour later the doctor arrived and Jane signed all the discharge papers and the Doctor gave Maura all the prescriptions. Leaving the hospital both ladies got into Maura's car and drove home.

"Do you think my mothers right about Tommy needing help? You've spent time with him has all this really been hiding under the surface and he just snapped?" Jane asked.

"I'm not a qualified psychiatrist Jane." Maura replied.

"But you do have some insight into the human mind, do you think he just snapped?" Jane asked.

"If Tommy has always had trouble controlling his temper then I would say it's just simple anger issues that he has trouble with but even that wouldn't excuse his behaviour. He was still yelling at you when you were unconscious so I don't know maybe you mother could have a valid point but I just don't see it." Maura replied as they pulled into her driveway.

Inside Maura's house Frankie is waiting for the two women to return when his mother walks into Maura's house.

"Ma what are you doing here?" Frankie asks.

"I live her Frankie so of course I'm going to be here." Angela replied.

"Ma Jane and Maura are on their way home and I think they want some privacy." Frankie said hearing Maura's car pull up.

"Well I'm waiting to speak to Jane about your brother Tommy, she needs to get him out and shame on you for arresting your brother. Your own family Frankie." Angela said to the middle Rizzoli.

"Ma you can't be serious about defending Tommy have you seen what he did to Jane, you can't honestly forgive that Jane didn't do anything wrong." Frankie said getting agitated.

"I spoke to Tommy and he told me what happened and I believe him." Angela said defending her youngest son.

"Well what did he tell you." Frankie asked wondering what lies his brother told this time.

"He told me he didn't mean it he was just so upset and angry that Maura had rejected him so he went to talk to Jane about it hoping she would help him. She told him she was too busy for him TOO busy for family so he lashed out, he didn't mean it Frankie." Angela said.

"That's the biggest load of bull I've ever heard and you believe it don't you." Frankie said disgusted.

"I believe him Frankie and so should you." Angela said.

"Ma I saw with my own eyes what he did, if you take Tommy's side on this were done. Me and Jane have put up with a lot from Tommy and you defending him." Frankie said.

"Why does everyone in this family abandon me just like Frank sr." Angela wailed.

"DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME OR JANE TO POP, I KNOW HE LEFT AND I KNOW HE LEFT HIS FAMILY. I'M NOT DOING THAT I'M STICKING BY MY FAMILY UNLIKE YOU, IF YOU WANNA COMPARE ANYBODY TO POP TAKE A LOOK AT TOMMY. NOW PLEASE LEAVE." Frankie yelled

Jane and Maura are stood there in the doorway in shock both Angela and Frankie see them, Frankie goes over to help but Jane is already walking towards her brother unfortunately Jane couldn't see the entryway column and walks straight into it. Maura and Frankie rush to her side but Jane being Jane brushes them off.

Angela who had watched the whole thing knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong with Jane?" Angela asked.

"Maybe it's best we leave it for now and talk later." Maura said hoping to defuse the obvious tension in the room.

"Maura this is a family matter now tell what's wrong with my daughter." Angela demanded.

"MA MAURA IS FAMILY AND IN CASE YOU FORGOT YOU CHOSE YOUR FAMILY, THANKS TO TOMMY I AM PARTIALLY BLIND IN MY RIGHT EYE, I MAY NEVER SEE PROPERLY AGAIN. I MAY NEVER BE ABLE TO WORK AGAIN, YOU STILL THINK THE SUN SHINES OUTTA TOMMY'S ASS" Jane shouted.

"Jane he's still your brother no matter what family forgive each other, as for your blindness it's not all bad, you could finally quit the force and find a nice man to have babies with." Angela said trying to get through to her children.

"Ma is that all that you care about marrying me off to someone I would never in a million years be with. Does my happiness mean noting to you because I'm happy without a man because I'm already in a committed relationship with Maura and she makes me happier than anything in the world." Jane said.

"Well it's not what I expected for you and as for your brother can't you see that he only did what he did because he liked Maura and he didn't understand his feelings so he lashed out. He didn't understand what he was doing. Jane Tommy needs help and as his family we have to help him." Angela pleeded.

"Tommy is a grown adult Angela not some pubescent boy who gets angry when he can't get what he wants, don't you see had Frankie and I not turned up when we did Jane would be dead. You would be losing two children does that not bother you?" Maura said finally snapping.

"Would you still choose Tommy if he would of killed Jane? I bet you would of Ma and that's so disappointing." Frankie added on.

"ENOUGH! Make your choice Ma?" Jane said.

"I'm going to bail Tommy out."

"Angela if you bail Tommy out you are no longer welcome in my home, i'm not kicking you out today but you will have to leave and if you're bringing Tommy here DO NOT BRING HIM INTO MY HOME. When you leave I expect all keys returned and the alarms will be changed. Frankie is staying tonight as is Jane I will be setting the alarms tonight and if they go off the person responsible will be arrested. Are we understood?" Maura said sternly.

Angela stormed out of the house.

**AN: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and things are becoming clearer this chapter is longer than my other ones as an apology for being away for so long. **


	4. Chapter 4

#Idea 17 Chapter four

**AN: Hope you guys enjoy it.**

_**Maura's guest house:**_

"Thanks for bailing me out Ma, you always believed in me even when nobody else did." Tommy as he sat down on the couch.

"Tommy you're my baby of course I'll always believe you. I just can't believe that we'll be going to court against your sister." Angela said as she joined Tommy on the couch with two cups of tea.

"I don't understand what Jane and Frankie have against me? All I'll ever be is Tommy 'the screw up' Rizzoli." Tommy said trying to make himself cry in front of his mother.

"No baby your not a screw up sure you've made mistakes but so has everyone." Angela said pulling Tommy into a hug.

"I love you Ma." Tommy said.

"I love you too baby and don't worry things will all workout for the best." Angela cooed.

_**Maura's house:**_

"I'm gunna try get some sleep cos I have to be up at 4:00 am." Frankie said as he walked towards the other guest room.

"Night Frankie." Both women said in unison.

Maura decided to put the empty glasses in the kitchen before she settled down for the night, walking back into the living room she sat down on the right side of Jane causing her to jump.

"Maura you have to sit on the left side of me otherwise I can't see you." Jane said sadly.

"Oh Jane I'm sorry, I didn't realise I sat on the wrong side." Maura said guiltily as she sat on the left side.

"It's okay Maura I guess it's just something to get used to now." Jane said.

"It might not be permanent you could get your full sight back. It will just take time."Maura said as she stroked Jane's arm.

"Did I do something so wrong to deserve all this. I mean there was Hoyt, Dominick, Dennis, Bobby and now it's my own brother. Maybe my Ma was right all my job has brought me is pain how can I defend others when I can't even defend myself." Jane said as she stood up and went to the front door.

"Jane where are you going?" Maura asked as she followed her.

"I just need to clear my head so I'm going for a walk." Jane replied.

"Jane I thought when we confessed our feelings towards each other that it meant that we face thing together. Please don't shut me out." Maura pleaded.

"Oh Maura I'm not shutting you out and I know no matter what comes our way we will face it together. I just wanted to go for a walk to clear my head of everything, I'm sorry if you thought otherwise." Jane said as she pulled Maura close to her and kissed her with everything she had. "I love you Maura and nothing will ever change that, I promise." Jane breathed out as they broke apart.

"I love you too Jane so how about a compromise? I don't want to worry about you so what if you sit on the doorstep and think and I promise to leave you too it?" Maura suggested.

"If that would make you happy then I see no reason to object but I need one more thing from you." Jane said as she leaned in and kissed Maura again.

"That was...wow." Maura said dreamily as they broke apart.

"Yeah definitely wow." Jane chuckled.

"I'll wait for you upstairs okay." Maura said as she gave Jane a quick peck on the lips.

"Okay." Jane said as she watched Maura disappear upstairs.

Stepping out into the crisp night air Jane took a deep breath as she looked up to night sky.

"Never thought you'd be a stargazer Janie." Tommy said smugly as he came round the corner to the main house.

"Don't make this any worse for yourself just go back to the guest house." Jane said twisting her body so her left side was facing Tommy.

"Jane the only person it will get worse for is you, see while in lock up I remembered something very very important." Tommy said.

"And what's that?" Jane asked.

"Paddy Doyle is Maura's father, it's not a fact that everyone knows but a fact that people would pay good money to know." Tommy said.

"Is that what you want Tommy, Money? Cos if that's what you want you can have everything I own as long as you keep your mouth shut." Jane said not believing that her brother is blackmailing her about Maura's safety.

"It's not just Money I want, I want Maura too but I'm smart enough to know she would never go out with me, especially now that she has you but I don't want you to have her either. You dump Maura give me all your money, drop the charges against me and I'll leave and never come back. So Janie deal or no deal?" Tommy asked smugly.

"I can't drop the charges against you it wasn't me who filed them and although I'm the one you assaulted there were two other witnesses. My hands are tied on that one. Second what difference will it make if I split with Maura if you plan to run off?" Jane questioned seriously trying to determine if her was was mentally unstable or not.

"Find a way Janie cos you got 24 hours before I head to south Boston and the back bays." Tommy said chuckling as he walked back to the guest house.

The next morning came too soon for Jane not that she got much sleep like, when had her brother become so manipulative? Probably learned that in _prison 101: how to survive_, even if she could convince Maura and Frankie to drop the charges could she really break up with Maura? How would Tommy even know if her left she could fake it until he did leave but why should be bow down to his demands if Doyle got wind of what Tommy's plan was he'd be a dead man running but if she didn't give in to his demands Maura's life would be on the line.

When Maura walked into the kitchen she wasn't shocked to see Jane already awake knowing she hadn't been to bed yet but what she did want to know is what Jane and Frankie were arguing about early this morning.

"Morning Jane." Maura greeted as he kissed Jane on the cheek.

"Maura there's something I have to talk to you about and there's no point beating around the bush." Jane said.

"Is it about what you and Frankie were arguing about this morning?" Maura asked and was slightly worried about how serious Jane's tone was.

"Yeah I don't know how to say it so I'll say to you what I said to Frankie and please don't interrupt until I'm finished. I want to drop the charges against Tommy but I can't but you and Frankie can so I want you to take me to the station today so you can drop the charges." Jane said.

"Absolutely not Jane." Maura said shocked this is what Jane wanted to talk about.

"I'm sorry to have to pull this crap on you but if you truly love me then you **will **do this for me no questions asked." Jane said blackmailing Maura emotionally isn't what she wanted to do but given the choice between an dead Maura and emotionally hurt Maura she would always always choose the latter.

**AN: So guys what do you think Jane should so, I have a lot of idea about what could happen but i'd like to hear what you'd like to happen.**


	5. Chapter 5

#idea 17 Chapter five

**AN: So I already had half this chapter written before I read all the review, I apologise to all the people who thought that Jane was giving in to blackmail but It is a writers job to get reactions and emotions from the readers. Some of the suggestion I had already thought I am going to go with the majority of the review but be warned there is a shock twist in this chapter.**

Pulling up at the station Jane and Maura exited the car and walked in. Maura hadn't said one word to Jane and this had Jane thinking maybe she should let Maura in on her plan. Just as she was about to pull Maura to one side Frankie came running up to Jane.

"I'm still furious at you but there's someone who needs to talk to you before you make your final decision." Frankie said as he looked at Maura he could tell Jane had already asked her to do the same things as him.

_4:00 am_

_Frankie walked into Maura's kitchen and spotted Jane sitting at the island. Walking around he started the coffee maker._

"_Hey sis I thought you'd be sleeping. I know if I had someone as great as Maura I'd wanna be lying next to them." Frankie said._

"_We have a big problem Frankie and I can't explain it fully to you but I just need you to listen and don't interrupt me okay?" Jane said._

"_What is it?" Frankie asked._

"_I want to drop the charges against Tommy but I can't. You and Maura can and that's what I need you to do for me." Jane said._

"_Jane are you being serious there's no way in hell that I'm retracting my statement. Tommy deserves to be punished for what he's done, don't you think so too?" Frankie almost shouted._

"_I do think he should be punished just not in the way your thinking and don't worry I'll be asking Maura when she wakes up." Jane said._

"_Like Maura will agree to do that,just think about it okay. This is not something Tommy should get away with. Why are you still trying to protect him after all he's done to you." Frankie shouted._

"_It's not about protecting Tommy it's about protecting something much more than that." Jane Fired back._

"_If this is about badass Detective Rizzoli's pride then I think Tommy did some serious damage to your head." Frankie said._

"_He's done some minor damage so far but he will cause serious damage if you don't trust me on this Frankie." Jane said._

"_I gotta go to work I'm on your side sis and if this is really what you want then fine I'll do but that doesn't mean I'm happy about it." Frankie said walking out the door._

Frankie lead both Jane and Maura to the bullpen where they met with Korsak.

"He's in the interrogation room and he'll only speak to you Jane." Korsak said as her stopped outside the door.

Jane gasped when she walked into the interrogation room, the sat Frank Rizzoli Sr. She sat opposite him and took a good look at her father, he looked terrible she could see bruises all over and healing cuts.

"Pop what are you doing here?" Jane asked.

"I heard what your brother did to you and I couldn't keep my secret any longer Janie." Frank said his Bostonian accent still thick despite living in Florida.

"What happened to you pop it looks like you were hit by a truck." Jane said sympathetically.

"Your brother introduced me to some girl at a bar and we hit it off, Tommy didn't like it. When he found out we were in a relationship he lost Jane, went completely nuts. I don't remember much except the first punch, Lydia found me unconscious beaten half to death. I was in hospital for three weeks and when I got out he was gone, I didn't care where he had gone as long as he never came back." Frank said.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Jane asked.

"What your brother did to you was my fault if I had gotten Tommy arrested then my little girl wouldn't of gotten hurt. I know I screwed up everything with your mother but that didn't mean I haven't missed my kids. Your brother needs to pay for what he's done I'm on your side Jane and I know I haven't been there for you a lot recently but I swear I will be here for you every step of the way." Frank said as he took hold of Jane's hand and with the other hand wiped a stray tear that had fallen down her face.

"Just wait here pop I just need to talk to Korsak and then we can go?" Jane said and Frank nodded his head.

Jane walked into the adjoining room and went straight into Maura's arms.

"How could I of been so stupid I don't want Tommy to get away with this." Jane said as she pulled back form Maura and looked at Frankie. "Forget what I asked you both to do this morning were gunna make sure Tommy gets what he deserves."

"I'll stand by you Janie no matter what, I just can't believe it took this long for pop to come to us." Frankie said.

"I'm glad you came to your senses." Maura said as she kissed Jane's forehead.

"Maura I'm so sorry for what I said earlier we are a team, the best team there is and if we stick together we can get through this." Jane said pulling Maura close to her.

"Always." Maura said.

Jane slowly pulled away from Maura and looked over a Korsak a message shared between them.

"If you guys don't mind I need to speak with Korsak for a minute." Jane said and both Frankie and Maura looked unsure.

"Don't worry I know what she needs to talk to me about, it's nothing bad I promise." Korsak said and Frankie and Maura left the room, Korsak turned to Jane and continued. "Tell me how bad it is?"

"It's a cluster fuck." Jane said and explained the whole other Tommy situation to him.

"That slimy bastard wait til I get my hands on him." Korsak fumed.

"I need one other favour, it wasn't my life he threatened it was Maura's. I can believe I'm about to ask this but I need you to find Doyle and get him to contact me." Jane said.

"Are you sure Jane." Korsak asked.

"Yeah I want Maura protected no matter what and I need someone to follow Tommy 24/7 but neither one of us can do that and I don't want anybody else to know what's going on okay?" Jane asked.

"I'll do what I can." Korsak said as he left the room.

**AN: So I didn't plan to post this chapter just yet but I wanted to let you guys know what about to happen and I think we do. I guarantee Tommy will get his comeuppance. So tell me what you think am I going down the right path, what will Tommy do when he sees his dad, what will Doyle do when he finds out? Will he straight up kill Tommy or does Jane have another plan? Review for more.**


End file.
